Damage to the pelvic floor is a serious medical condition which may occur during delivery or due to injury to the vesicovaginal fascia. Such an injury can result in a herniation of the bladder called a cystocele. Other similar conditions are known as rectoceles, enteroceles and enterocystoceles. A rectocele is a herniation of the rectum. An enterocele is formed when the intestine protrudes through a defect in the rectovaginal or vesicovaginal pouch and an enterocystocele is a double hernia in which both the bladder and the intestine protrude. These herniations are serious medical problems that can severely and negatively impact a patient both physiologically and psychologically.
Treatment of these conditions requires repositioning of the protruding organs or portions thereof. Existing tissue is often compromised facilitating the need to use a synthetic patch. Current medical procedures for repositioning the protruding organs or portions thereof may be time consuming or invasive. Hence, there is a need for reducing the amount of time which these procedures require and the invasiveness of the procedures.